Entwined Force
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: For twilightfan2009's Jacob and Bella challenge. What if Bella married Jacob when Edward left, and now he's back 10 years later. Future chapters, Jacob/Bella Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper Edward/? PS Most kids are like Autumn and Mercy, don't be fooled!
1. Annoying Children

**What if Edward never came back and Bella fell in love with Jacob? This story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only Autumn and Mercy**

"I'm home!" Jacob called from the living room; I heard my daughters' screams as they ran downstairs. I walked out of the kitchen to see them both in his arms smiling at their father.  
"Tea will be ready soon. Girls, get off your dad before he drops you!" I chuckled walking over and kissing Jacob. Autumn and Mercy jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran off. I went back to serve tea and Jacob followed. It has been 10 years since Edward left, and tomorrow is Jacob and I's 8th wedding anniversary; we are going to dinner. Billy is going to look after Mercy and Autumn, our daughters. Autumn and Mercy are our pride and joy, I gave birth to Mercy a year after we got married and 4 years later gave birth to Autumn. They both looked like Jacob but had my nose.

"I saw the Cullens today." Jacob said. I dropped the spoon I was holding and turned around to Jacob.  
"What!?" I practically screamed at him. He cringed at my yelling.  
"Bella, their back and there isn't anything we can do about it. They aren't allowed past the treaty line anyway, don't worry." He whispered calming me down. I was worried because I look old, and they will still look young. I nodded my head and turned back to serving the pasta.  
"Oh yeah, we need to go shopping later. We need more food at the rate you and the girls eat!" I chuckled, putting the food down on the table. I heard the girls run downstairs.  
"I rest my case." I whispered as they all tucked in, the food was gone in a few minutes. I was amazed at how fast they ate. I finished my tea 30 minutes later. I walked through to Jacob, who was watching something about wolves on TV.

"Come on, we've got to go shopping if you want breakfast." I chirped at him, he got up lazily and called for the girls. After 10 minutes of torture trying to get the screaming girls into the car we were off. I was aimlessly staring out of the window when I saw a red convertible. Inside, to my horror, were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward looking bored; except for Alice who was jumping up and down in her seat. They looked exactly the same as always, young and beautiful. I turned my head away from the window, but not before Alice saw me. I groaned as Alice pointed me out to the others.  
"What's the matter, honey?" Jacob asked.  
"Alice saw me, and pointed me out to the others." I answered groaning again. Jacob held my hand and gave me the best smile ever. I couldn't help but smile back, how could I resist Jacob? I braved looking back at them. They were all staring at me, only Alice was smiling and waving. I waved back to be kind.  
"Mummy, why are you waving to that lady?" Autumn asked in her cutest voice. I turned around to face her,  
"Just an old friend, honey. How did you get that lollipop?" I asked, she gave me a cheeky smile and pointed to Jacob. Mercy and Autumn started giggling when I slapped Jacob's arm playfully. I forgot that the Cullens were watching me, I turned my head to see them staring at Autumn with shocked expressions. I ignored them as we passed their car.

It is always horrible to do the shopping, Jacob gets distracted and the girls end up being little monsters. It was even worse with a sticky child hugging me the whole time I was shopping. In the end I gave up and we went home.

We had to pull into the gas station, because _someone _forgot to fill the tank last time. I didn't want to sit in the car and wait because the girls were singing the same thing over and over again as loud as they could, so I got out and leaned against the car watching Jacob.  
"Why did we have kids?" I asked laughing.  
"It was your idea! I suggested we get puppies, but you wanted babies!" Jacob chuckled.  
"Yeah, but puppies just seemed weird, considering you're a wolf." I said as he walked over to the shop in the gas station to buy the girls some sweets to shut them up. I regretted getting out of the car when I saw the red convertible pull in. Before I could get back into the car, Alice had run over to me.

"Wow, Bella, you look.....different." Alice chirped hugging me.  
"Alice, I look old." I told her in my bored voice that I often used on Jacob to get him to do something with me.  
"A bit, but you are nearly 30. I must admit you look the best you have in years." She exclaimed. The others were walking over now.  
"Hey, Bella! How many times did you hurt yourself after we left?" Emmett's booming laugh filled my ears. I might as well be honest with him,  
"Lots! Let's see, I fell over in the forest, I threw myself off a motorbike, cliff-dived and nearly drowned, fell going down the aisle, gave birth, trapped my fingers in a car door and much more." I told him laughing. I stopped laughing when I saw their faces.  
"You got married?"Rosalie asked shocked.  
"Yeah, turns out you can't imprint on someone who was already in love. So when Edward left, Jacob imprinted on me and we got married two years later." I replied. Jacob was taking a long time in that shop why can't he come and save me? I heard the window open behind me and saw Mercy pop her head out.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. And Autumn just threw her shoe at me, my head hurts!" Mercy whined.  
"Mercy, you just had tea! And if you had stopped complaining in the shop you would have food." I told her pretending to do her whining voice.  
"My head hurts, tell Autumn to stop hitting me with her shoe! OWWWWW, AUTUMN STOP IT!!!" Mercy screamed, I sighed and grabbed Alice's hand pressing it to Mercy's head.  
"Better?" I asked; she nodded and smiled at Alice. Jacob walked over and put his arm over my shoulder.  
"We better go before Autumn knocks Mercy's head off." He whispered in my ear.  
"Bye, it was nice to see you again. Girls say bye." I told them smiling. I turned around and got back into the car, I heard the girls say bye and we drove off.

"Who were those people, Mommy?" Mercy asked.  
"You're full of questions today aren't you, Mercy! They were a few old friends, they moved away 10 years ago and this is the first time I have seen them since then." I told her. I looked back to them; they were in the same place but they were stood around Edward rubbing his back and comforting him. The ride home was silent, mostly because the girls had sweets.

It was late when we got home; Jacob took the girls to bed while I sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. I heard a few screams and complaints come from upstairs, and then heard Jacob sigh as he sat next to me. I cuddled up next to him looking up into his eyes.  
"Why did we have kids?" I asked; he looked at me.  
"I don't know, but Sam and Emily's kids aren't like ours; theirs are much more behaved."  
"Maybe we went wrong somewhere. It was so embarrassing out there; they kept hitting each other and made us look like the worst parents ever!" I was now crying.  
"Don't cry, Bella. Kids will be kids, and there isn't much we can do. You will miss them tomorrow when we go for a meal!" Jacob whispered.  
"Where are we going?" I asked  
"It's a surprise!" he said with a grin, "What do you say to a little fun upstairs?" he had a mischievous grin now. I ran after him to our bedroom; we locked the door and it was like our honeymoon all over again.

Maybe it isn't so bad having kids, especially making them!

I woke up laid on top of Jacob; he was snoring loudly. I rolled over and accidently woke him up.  
"Morning, beautiful!"He whispered kissing the top of my head.  
"Morning and Happy Anniversary! Thanks for the early present last night." I whispered back. He chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace. These are the moments I loved about our relationship. I got up and turned on the radio, Jacob moaned and I realised I was naked.  
"Bella put some clothes on, you're tempting me!" Jacob groaned  
"I'm sorry; I've seemed to have lost my clothes. Kind sir, may I borrow your clothes?" I asked with a posh voice, he grinned.  
"Of course ma'am, but I have to help you put them on!" He stated with a southern accent. I giggled as he got up and put his clothes on me. He reached over to change the radio channel. The room was filled with the song 'If I were your vampire' by Marilyn Manson, it reminded me of Edward. Even after all these years I still thought of him, and I knew he still thought of me.  
"I think we should wake the girls up, it is already lunchtime."I murmured. Jake nodded and turned off the radio, and started walking out the bedroom.

"You might want to put some clothes on!!!" I called after him, but by the sounds of my daughters' giggles it was too late.

An hour later we were ready to go, Jake was dressed and the girls were excited to see Billy. They weren't so happy to sit in the car for half an hour.


	2. Bitchy Bella

**Just to let you know, most kids are like Autumn and Mercy. Don't be fooled by their sweet faces! BTW Bella went a bit emo when Edward left. Photo of Bella and Jacob's clothes on my profile, I LOVE her dress and have one like it somewhere in my drawers. I just adore Blue Banana!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only Autumn and Mercy**

Chapter 2

The girls fell asleep in the car, which made for a relaxing ride.  
"You look nice, but still a bit gothic." Jacob mentioned. I was wearing a Criminal Damage red and black ship dress, I didn't normally wear dresses but this one was a present from Angela when she went to England. She had got quite a few clothes for me in a shop called Blue Banana.  
"At least I look like a girl for once!" I replied. After Edward left I had gone emo, when I married Jacob I got better but still dressed emo. My hair is now jet black with red streaks and never curly. Jacob soon pulled into Billy's driveway.

Billy was at the door before we even stopped the engine; he had a big grin on his face.  
"Where are my granddaughters?!" He asked searching for them; I got out of the car and walked over to him while Jacob grabbed my sleeping beauties.  
"Off in dream land! Thanks for looking after them Billy, it was a big help." I told him.  
"You're welcome, but I'd do anything for my daughter-in-law. You look pretty, Bella. More clothes from that shop in England?" he stated; I smiled at him. I no longer blushed, when Edward left my blush left with him. Jacob brought Autumn and Mercy to Billy and sat them in Billy's lap. Billy waved us off.

I looked at Jacob; he was wearing an Iron Fist Zombie Stomper T-shirt, that matched the platforms I was wearing, and a pair of black skinny jeans. His hair was short and spiked up in every direction possible. When I went back to school like this people still fancied me, until I beat Lauren up. That was a good day, it was her fault she shouldn't have called me a slut that can't keep a boyfriend. And now she's the one who stands on the streets at night selling her body, weird how life turns out. I felt sorry for her at first, then she tried to seduce Jacob; who ignored her and came running to me and Lauren got beat up again and lots of mean comments thrown at her. I stared down at the scars on my arms; I had started to cut when Edward left.

"Jacob, I love you!" I suddenly blurted out; he jumped at my sudden outburst. I started laughing when I saw his scared face.  
"Bells, don't shout. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he bellowed; I was still laughing when he stopped the car. We were in Port Angeles; outside a bar. Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

There was lots of flashing lights and an empty dance floor in the middle of the room. The song 'Killer Wolf' by Danzig was playing. Jacob chuckled and led me to the dance floor; Jacob had taught me to dance awhile ago, but I wasn't very good. Jacob howled when we got there and started spinning me around. We carried on dancing madly till the end of the song, with Jacob howling the whole time. I didn't notice that people were staring at us; my eyes glanced across the people clapping when I saw them. Alice was stood clapping and getting very hyper while the rest of them were just amazed I hadn't fallen. I shot a smug smile at them and started dancing to the next song. The song rang through the silent room, 'Belly dancer' by Akon. I once did a strip tease for Jacob to this song, I looked at Jacob and he had a mischievous grin. I glanced over at Edward as I started dancing, he was staring at me. Perfect, they were all looking at us. Jacob was stood lip singing the words, while I danced around him. If you have ever seen the music video for right round by Flo Rida, I was dancing like the girls in that. A few couples joined in and soon the floor was filled with men stood like Jacob and women dancing like me. My eyes shot over the people watching; Edward was still stood there watching me but Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had started dancing as well. I was having the most fun ever when the music stopped. The men that were on the dance floor looked very pleased, I looked at Jacob; he was gazing down at me. I led him to sit down at the bar.

"I liked that song!" Jacob shouted over the noise of the new song playing.  
"Me too!" I shouted back at him. 'Don't cha' by The Pussycat Dolls was playing loudly. Jacob was watching the dance floor; most of the people had now left the dance floor.  
"Do you think we should go back and show them how to dance?" He shouted at me walking back towards the dance floor. I followed him and started dancing again.

I was exhausted by the end of the night. Jacob and I stood outside smoking before we went and got Autumn and Mercy, we know it's a bad habit to pick up but I couldn't resist. People were starting to leave the bar now, I paid no attention to them as they walked out until a cold, hard body hugged me from behind. I turned around to see the Cullens smiling at me, and then they saw my cigarette.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, why are you smoking!?" Alice yelled at me grabbing the cigarette from my mouth and stubbing it on the wall. Now I was mad.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH?!" I screamed at her, they all looked at me and Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me attacking her.  
"Bella! Don't swear at my sister!" Rosalie yelled. I kicked Jacob, hurting myself, and he let go. I ran at Rosalie, but Emmett grabbed me before I could smack her.  
"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" I demanded hitting him with my platforms.  
"What happened to the sweet, innocent Bella I know?" Edward asked speaking for the first time. I glared at him.  
"She left with you. And this is who emerged when I was with Jacob. And don't call me innocent, if you knew the things I've done!" I remarked at him, I smiled at his face.  
"Don't think of Bella that way!" Edward snapped at Jacob, Jacob gave him a smug smile.  
"She's my wife, and those are memories anyway." He told him with a smug smile, I gazed into Jacob's eyes.  
"Let her go, Emmett." Edward whispered. Emmett let go of his grip on me and I ran at Rosalie. She wasn't expecting me and she fell back against the wall while I punched her. Although it hurt me more than it would her, it made me happy. Jacob pulled me off her and led me back to the car. He drove away as fast as he could.

**Okay, there you go. There probably will be one more chapter. Do you like my Bella? In other fanfics Bella always forgives Edward and goes straight back to him, so I made her a bitchy girl that hates him and isn't afraid to swear or attack his sisters or dance 'sexy' in front of him! Please review; I'm getting worried that nobody likes this!**


	3. Broken vows

**Okay, so I might make Bella apologise. I haven't got much to say here. Oh BTW the poem in here is what I wrote last night when I was upset. Tell me if you like it! PS there will be lots of talking in this; because of what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only Autumn and Mercy**

Chapter 3

"You're mad, aren't you?" I asked Jacob, he looked at me.  
"What do you think, Bella? My wife just went and attacked the people she once loved, and I don't think I will be able to give you children anymore!" Jacob yelled at me.  
"Jake, calm down. You don't want to phase in the car." I soothed him. Jake took deep breaths and stopped shaking.  
"We should take you to the hospital; you probably broke a few bones." Jacob told me, he wouldn't look at me on the way there. Even when we got there he just led me in not looking at me once.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked. Jacob smiled at her and answered for me.  
"She got into a fight, well a one sided fight and I think she might've broke her hand." Jacob replied not looking at me once.  
"Please can I have her name and yours?"The woman asked.  
"Jacob Black and Isabella Swan." Jacob replied not looking at me. Did that mean that we weren't married?  
"My name is Isabella Black." I corrected him. The woman looked at me.  
"Bella, your name is Swan not Black." Jake whispered.  
"No, you're my husband! I'm Mrs Black!" I shouted at him.  
"Bella, not anymore." He retorted looking at the woman.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted he finally looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm not your husband anymore."  
"You don't love me? You...you...you don't want me?"  
"No"  
"What about Autumn and Mercy? Do you want them to have no dad?!"  
"Bella, I'm taking them. You just go off with Edward."  
His words finally settled in. He didn't want me, nobody will ever want me. A tear escaped my eyes and I noticed the woman had watched the argument.  
"If that's how you want it Jacob, I guess nobody will ever love me. They just say they do and the minute I get angry or bleed they leave. And I don't think Edward will take me back after what I just did!" I whispered at him, while walking away. I didn't know where I was going. I decided to get the girls before Jacob could.

I knocked on Billy's door and he let me in.  
"Bella, why are you crying?" Billy asked holding my hand. The tears started pouring harder.  
"Jacob....divorced me." I whispered through sobs. I knelt down so that Billy could hold me.  
"Why did he divorce you?" Billy asked, I honestly didn't know.  
"I don't know. We were at the hospital because I got into a fight and the woman asked for my name and he said 'Isabella Swan'. Then he divorced me and told me he was taking the girls and that I should just go off with Edward. Nobody loves me, nobody ever does. And I don't even have my dad to cry to." My words came out slurred and I choked at the thought of my dead father. He had died, the day I gave birth to Mercy, in a car crash. Billy didn't say anything; instead he gave me Autumn and Mercy. They were both sleeping, and I started crying at the thought that Jacob would soon have them.  
"Bella, take my car and get away with them. Go to your friend Angela's house. And people do love you, I love you like a daughter and your daughters love you. I'll talk some sense into Jake for you. Just get away before he comes looking for you." Billy told me throwing his car keys at me. I smiled at him and jumped in his car. I could see Jacob coming up the street and ducked my head as I drove past him.

My daughters were still sleeping when I got to Angela's house. Angela lives with Ben and her son, Lucas. I grabbed my daughters and knocked on her door, she saw my tears and let me in straight away. Ben and Lucas were lounging on the couch watching a football game when I walked in.  
"Honey, Bella's going to stay for awhile. Can you look after Autumn and Mercy while Bella and I talk?" Angela asked Ben, he got up reluctantly and took Autumn and Mercy from my arms. Angela took my hand and led me to the kitchen.  
"Do you want some coffee?" she asked, I nodded my head. A minute later she sat down and gave me a cup of coffee while sipping her own.  
"What happened?" She asked calmly, I loved being around Angela; she always made me feel better.  
"I'm getting divorced." I whispered. She looked kindly at me and rubbed my arm. I felt better instantly; her hand wasn't boiling hot like I was used to.  
"Why? Did Jacob hurt you?" she asked  
"No. We were stood outside a bar and Alice took my cigarette, I swore at her and Rosalie got me mad. I tried attacking her but Emmett grabbed me; so I hit him with my shoes. He let go of me and I attacked Rosalie. He took me to the hospital because I broke my hand and arm, and he divorced me. He said he was going to take Autumn and Mercy, so I got them from Billy and came here. I don't know what to do. I have nowhere to go. Nobody loves me. Charlie is dead. And Jacob is coming to take the last piece of my sanity." I told her staring at my coffee cup the whole time.  
"Bella, I think you should apologise to the Cullen family, how come their back?"  
I nodded my head and finished my coffee. Angela made a bed for me on her couch and I tried sleeping there.

I couldn't get to sleep, so I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my feelings down.

_**As I lay here  
Afraid to sleep  
For the fear I will fall back under  
Look down at my hands  
And the tears pore down  
Then it dawns  
Life is hard  
Life is difficult  
My life is a bright spark fading into a dismal sky  
My fears come true  
As I fall asleep  
My dreams are filled with blank portraits of gray  
It's not worth living  
I grab my knife  
The pain feels good  
And then it all goes black**_

I brought the pen to my wrist and drew thick lines across my skin; I felt my skin open and the ink pour in. I smiled as my eyes shut and everything went black.

_Beep, beep, beep_

The steady beep pounded through my head.

_Beep, beep, beep_

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light.

_Beep, beep, beep_

I tried sitting up but something restricted me.

_Beep, beep, beep_

My eyes finally opened fully, I was sat in a hospital bed. I looked around me and saw the blurry faces of my friends and family. Jacob rushed to my side. Without thinking I screamed.  
"Shhhh. Everything is okay Bella." He whispered cupping his hands to my face. I tried to move my face away from him, he sighed and let go.

_Beep, beep, beep_

I turned my head to see what the noise was, wincing at the pain of moving. There were wires in my scarred arms leading to the beeping noise. I was wired to a machine. I tried tugging the wires out but Jacob's hands stopped me.  
"Why am I here?" I asked my voice barely more than a whisper.  
"You got ink poisoning." He whispered back, stroking my hair.  
"How?" I couldn't even hear my own voice.  
"You stabbed yourself with a pen and let the ink run through your veins. We read your poem." Jacob told me while kissing my scars. The pain was unbearable and I tried pulling my hand away but he wouldn't let go.  
"Jacob, stop you're hurting her!" I heard a musical voice shout. My eyes shot around the room and I saw her. Alice was stood with Jasper, who was holding her while she dry sobbed. Jacob let go of my hand and they all slowly backed away. I started screaming and grabbing for them but they just kept fading away. Then I was alone and everything was black. Suddenly my whole body was burning, and the black was replaced by fire. I was trying to scream but nothing came out and the burning carried on. It felt like my whole body was on fire, I kept trying to scream but the only sound that came out was a dry whine. My body was burning and I couldn't do anything to stop it and all the people I loved had just faded away. I tried screaming again and I heard it this time, I kept screaming but the burning never stopped. This was the end, my life cut short by me feeling depressed. The burning got worse and worse, and I slowly began feeling again. I felt the fire flee from my body as it rushed towards my heart. I screamed as the pain was unbearable, and I heard voices fill my head. I heard whispers that I wasn't supposed to hear and the burning slowly faded away. The burning was replaced by a throbbing in my throat. I screamed again trying to make the throbbing go away but it only made the voices become more rushed and anxious. I felt someone touch my hand, I started breathing again and a rush of smells travelled through my nose. There was a sweet smell in the air and my body lunged itself towards the smell. I heard screaming as I slowly felt a sweet taste fill my mouth. I didn't try to stop the taste as I felt hands pull on me. The throbbing left my throat and I opened my eyes, what I saw was terrifying.

**Ohhhhhh, what did she see? I don't know yet but will soon, like you will. Tell me what you think and press that little button down there!**

**|**

|

\/


	4. Werewolves?

**I have been thinking about what happens for awhile now and this is the only way I wanted to carry it on. And I am back to school on Tuesday and this will probably be the last update, because I know I will get swamped with homework! I am listening to rock songs while writing so it might end up a bit crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only Autumn and Mercy**

Chapter 4

I felt warm arms shake me and I tore my eyes away from Angela's dead body; Jacob was stood over me with a torn look on his perfect face.  
"Bella, Bella, wake up!" he screamed at me and continued to shake my shoulders. My head begin to swirl with images of my wedding day as my eyes fluttered open. I was sat in a car with Jacob next to me; the car was pulled over away from the dead road, Jacob's face was worried as he grabbed my jaws between his hands.

"It's okay, what were you dreaming about?" He asked rubbing smooth circles on my cheeks as the tears of happiness spilled onto my sweaty skin; Jacob was still my husband, I was human and Angela was still alive. I sighed in relief.  
"I killed...Angela.....and you...you...took away Autumn and Mercy." I whispered and kissed his hands that were now brushing my tears away.  
"It was all a dream, honey. I would never do anything like that to you. I'm taking you to the hospital because I think you broke your hand, go back to sleep and we'll be there soon." Jacob told me. Fear struck me; my dream had started with going to the hospital. I shook the fears away as the car started moving once again.

We soon arrived at the hospital and Jacob held my hand as we walked to the front desk. A woman was stood behind the desk smiling at us, well more like Jacob.  
"How may I help you?" she asked kindly smiling at Jacob the whole time totally ignoring me.  
"I think my _wife _has broken her hand." Jacob told her looking at me; the woman stopped smiling at him and pointed us into a waiting room. Jacob held my un-broken hand as we walked to the waiting room.

We waited for what seemed like hours until, finally, a nurse popped her head out of a room.  
"Mr and Mrs Black?" the nurse called and Jacob walked me over to the room she had poked her head out of.  
"Sit as still as possible with your hand under the screen please." She ordered me. It was hard staying still for so long but eventually she seemed to be done.  
"You can move your hand now; I am going to go get the doctor. Try not to strain your hand on anything while I'm gone." And she left the room. I gazed into Jacob's eyes till she got back, I was happy that my dream was just that; a dream. My gazing stopped when I heard the door open slowly.

"Thanks, April. Okay, Mrs Black, I have your results here." Dr Cullen told me as I glared at the perfect, young man who _was _going to be my father-in-law. He placed my x-rays onto a board that had bright lights behind it.  
"You seem to have broken your hand on the knuckle and three of your fingers. If you wear the bandages for 2-3 weeks the bones should repair properly." He carried on talking to himself. I looked up at him and he was staring at me like I was a missing piece to a puzzle.  
"If you don't mind me asking; how did you break your hand?" he asked and his eyes smouldered into mine.  
"I attacked Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They should have just left me to my own devices but _noooo_, they had to come back and wreck my life. All. Over. Again." I spat each word at him and he flinched at the sound of my disgust towards his family. He sighed and put the bandages on my hand; it hurt a little but I wanted to go home and see my daughters. I glared at Dr Cullen the whole time. I never wanted to call him by his first name again; he will always be Dr Cullen to me.

As we were walking back to the car I saw Rosalie, Alice and the rest of them stood by the side of a black Mercedes. They saw me too. Alice was whimpering into Jasper's chest and Rosalie was glaring at me while Emmett held her away from Jacob and I; I glared back and slid into the car we could barely afford.  
"You should go say sorry." Jacob told me, I stared at him in disbelief.  
"You want _me _to go and apologize to _them_?! They are the ones who left me; they deserved a taste of their own medicine!" I whined at Jacob, he just started walking over to them without looking back. I quickly caught up with him and watched Jacob's face as we got closer. He had smelt them and was turning his nose up in disgust. Jacob pushed me forward towards Alice and Rosalie.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know how I felt when you left. I guess I took it too far." I muttered at them both.  
"You think?!" Rosalie snorted and it took all my strength not to slam her into the wall. I turned towards Alice and held my arms open to her; she slowly heaved herself into them. I would happily have my best friend back.  
"I'm sorry, Alice. It was stupid of me to get so worked up about one small thing!" I told her. I heard her sobbing but she had no tears running down her smooth skin.  
"Its okay, Bella. I shouldn't have taken it away from you. After all you are a big girl now that doesn't need telling what to do. And you have great fashion sense; love the heels!" Alice chirped at me between sniffles. I couldn't help but smile at her face. I heard someone cough behind her and looked up to see Emmett with a grin on his face.  
"Don't I get a hug?" He asked and forced Alice into Jasper and engulfed me in a bear hug. I was used to these hugs from Jacob and somehow felt comfortable in Emmett's strong arms. After a few seconds he let go and placed my timid frame back on the floor; still grinning ear to ear.  
"Bells, you smell like leech now!" Jacob whined at me and Emmett grinned even more. I turned my head back to the array of vampires before me; Jasper was leaning towards me and he was smiling. I had never seen Jasper smile before; it sent warmth down my spine.  
"Can't I have a hug? I won't eat you, you smell like mutt!" Jasper pleaded and I fell into his cold arms. Our half-hearted hug was strangely.....nice. He pulled away after a few seconds still with his heart warming smile. Rosalie shoved him out of the way and slowly took my hand.  
"I missed you! I know it doesn't seem like I would, but I did. It scared me!" Rosalie chuckled and hugged me carefully before walking back to Emmett with the same warm smile as Jasper. I was about to walk back to the car with Jacob but I saw bronze hair come from the shadows. It was _him_.  
"It was nice to see you again, Bella. Have a nice drive home; we hope to see you in the future." Edward told me with a kind smile, I nodded and walked back to the car.

I waved as we drove off in a different direction to home.  
"Where are we going?!" I asked panicking.  
"I want to make the night even more special!" Jacob chuckled and took my hand in his.

I thought about the slight reunion we just had when it dawned on me.  
"Jacob?" I asked; he nodded, "Now that the vampires are back, does that mean we will get more werewolves?" Jacob contemplated this for a moment before answering.  
"I guess." Was all he said.  
"Does that mean Lucas will turn into a werewolf? He has just hit puberty!"  
"Suppose."  
"Do you think that Mercy will turn into a werewolf; like Leah did?"  
"She hasn't hit puberty yet."  
"You really don't pay attention to your daughter, do you!"  
"Bella, she's only 7!"  
"I was 7 when I hit puberty. It happens, she's just an early bloomer." That was the last thing said because the conversation had got awkward. Jacob told me that he didn't want to know when his daughters got breasts or periods; because he would worry about silly things and get worked up about it, or say it in front of Leah. Leah had given up her wolf form but her periods never came back, she cries herself to sleep at night. She hated it when I got pregnant and cried even more. But then Brady imprinted on her. She still cries over it; but is happy with Brady. I truly wish I could do something-anything-to help her, but nothing ever helps; it just makes things worse. I sighed and hoped the same fate didn't await my daughters' lives. But at least then Leah won't feel so left out or different, the girls could probably help her by getting through it happily...just to show her it isn't the end of the world.

We soon stopped outside a small cottage surrounded by trees; the road drifted inside the trees and turned to soil a few miles up. Jacob hopped out of the car and came around to my side; he lifted me out and started stripping. I knew what he was doing and took his clothes from the pile on the floor. I stepped back while he phased; I knew the procedure to not get hurt. Soon my favourite russet coloured wolf was looking me in the eyes; I smiled and he made a tiny mumble in the back of his throat. He laid down far enough for me to climb easily on his back. When I was finally sat he set off into the forest. I loved feeling the rush of air on my face, the whoosh as we swept past the trees but most of all; the wolf below me. I clung tighter to him and intertwined his fur in my slender fingers, leaning on him as we rushed through the forest. I could see a bright light ahead of the trees and Jacob started running faster. We burst out of the forest and Jacob lowered himself to the floor as I jumped off; I cuddled his fur as we walked over to the secluded cabin with bright lights flickering inside. As we got closer I heard Jacob whimper and knew that he wanted to phase back to human form. His perfect and beautiful human form. I gazed at his beauty as he phased. Jacob didn't bother putting his clothes back on, instead he scooped me up and threw me onto the bed inside the cabin.

I woke up next to Jacob, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I didn't want to move from out peaceful position but I heard a wolf howl outside. Jacob was deep in slumber and I didn't want to wake him; I climbed silently out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body rushing outside. A few feet back was a pitch black wolf; Sam. He nudged his massive head in Jacob's direction; I nodded and shouted of Jacob. He came out stumbling everywhere trying to get pants on.  
"What, what, what is it?" Jacob asked panicking as to why I was screaming his name; I pointed in Sam's direction.  
"Sam wanted you." I told him cheerily and sat down on the back of the sofa.  
"Ummm, Bella, that's not Sam." Jacob whispered, "That's Sam!" I followed his pointed finger to the bigger wolf lurking in the trees. Sam's real wolf form trudged out of the trees with Emily sat on his back, Emily jumped off and ran to the other wolf.  
"Sorry to bother you, Lucas turned into a wolf all of a sudden and ran here. Sorry if we woke you...Jake, you might want to put both your legs into those trousers." Emily told me; I stared at the other black wolf that was Lucas, Emily and Sam's son. The behaviour was Lucas'. Emily apologized once more before ordering Lucas home; and they all left as soon as they came.

"I told you!" I giggled at Jacob and tackled him to the floor; I put my finger on his nose, "HA!" he laughed at me and rolled over so he was on top of me and started kissing me.  
"Jake! Come on, no fair! I want to go see Autumn and Mercy!" I whined between kisses.  
"We have ages to go see them, let's have some fun here...."Jacob trailed off and led me back to the bedroom. He was right; we had all the time in the world.

**Okay, well....that's it! Not a very good ending but I'm tired and a bit mental because my fiancé left me at the altar today, then I swallowed a fly. Good day, huh?! Tell me what you think of the ending and I am writing a one-shot for a school reunion(Bella/Edward) so check that out.....erm....Who likes Green Day? Bands I listened to writing this:**

**My Chemical Romance- **_**I'm not okay(I promise)**_** and **_**Black Parade **_**and **_**Helena**_**  
Fall Out Boy- **_**Beat it**_** and **_**Dance, Dance**_** and **_**Honey we're going down**_**  
Green Day- **_**Basket Case**_**, and every other of their songs  
Elliot Minor- **_**Wait another week**_**  
Bullets for my Valentines- **_**All the things I hate(revolve around me)**_**  
Tenacious D- **_**Tribute**_** and **_**Wonder boy**_**  
Guns and Roses- **_**Civil War**_** and **_**Coma  
**_


End file.
